


But we lost it

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 10 Years, F/M, Talking, Willabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Will and Elizabeth struggle in their first meeting after the 10 years to not let their marriage fall apart.





	But we lost it

**Author's Note:**

> My last Willabeth, there will be no more. Enjoy.

_You walked by, and it's like our bodies never touch_

_No love, you hold me close but I don't feel much_

_I cry, maybe time isn't on our side_

_We had a thing but we lost it_

**But we lost it- Pink**

It was Will Turner's first visit in 10 years since he had taken on the burden of being the Flying Dutchman's captain, and his wife, Elizabeth, had both arms around herself, leaning against the doorframe, watching Will and their son, Henry, finished building a miniature of a wooden boat on the kitchen table, and she opened a small smile, though she was sad.

Because in less than two hours, he would be leaving again and they would only see each other in 10 years, and she missing him more and more, it was difficult to deal with it and it seemed that, after they'd kissed when he'd appeared, they didn't know how to interact or be with the other, and so both had turned their attention to their son.

She then sighed and left the house in silence to breathe some fresh air and feel the sea breeze, the smell that now reminded her of him and she sat on the hill facing the sea, still hugging herself.

"Will..."

Her greatest fear was that they would eventually become distant from each other aftet this last visit, that they'd lose their beautiful relationship, and then Will would become like Davy Jones, bitter and her, like Tia Dalma, full of rage.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, feeling them burn and she bit on her lower lip to keep from crying, when then she felt Will's hand over her shoulder and then, he sat behind her, hugging her and pressing her back to his chest.

"My love..." He murmured, his lips laying a kiss on her cheek and it made her smile slightly, turning her face to the side, still with closed eyes, feeling his kisses on her face, trying to enjoy as much as she could from the remaining hour they still had.

Will knew how difficult it was for her, he missed her too, and now the son he had discovered they had and he wanted to find a solution, as much impossible it seemed, to break his connection with the Flying Dutchman.

Elizabeth removed an arm from around her body, caressing Will's long hair with affection, and the gesture made his heart warm as he watched the beautiful face of his wife, who despite being with her eyes closed, had a small wrinkle of concern between them.

"Elizabeth... You know you can tell me anything." Will said softly, his hands caressing her belly gently, and she opened her brown eyes thay were shining, staring at him. "I worry about you..."

"I'm scared Will." She admitted it and he frowned, not understanding and she continued, her voice sad: "I'm afraid that as the years go by, we get distant, we lose what we have, and I wouldn't stand that..."

"Lizzy..."

He closed his eyes for a moment, pressing his forehead against hers, both feeling the other's scent and warmth, and then Will lifted a hand, brushing away a few strands of her hair from her face and then lowered his hand to her left breast, feeling her heart and Elizabeth felt her heart racing as he opened his eyes and said passionately:

"We still have this love for each other and we were able to keep it intact even whit what happened in the Flying Dutchman... And what we have, it's not easy to lose."

"Will..."

"It's up to us to continue to take care of this love, I know it's hard, especially for you, but I want you to remember that I will love you forever." He said earnestly, seeing her sadness and guiding her her hand to his chest where his heart used to be and then gave her a beautiful smile. "You have my heart, but I won't make you wait the next 10 years, nor will I be upset my love, I just want to know your answer..."

"Like I said, I don't want to lose what we have, I love you so much Will... I need you, Henry needs you too, and you have my heart too, forever, I don't want anyone else my love." She admitted, opening a beautiful smile, for his words made her believe they would be all right, and yearn for the next meeting.

"You're the strongest woman I know my love..." Will stared at her, touched, and then he put held her face with both hands gently and kissing her.

Although they were running out of time, it didn't interfere with the kiss, they kissed passionately, slowly.

Will nibbled on her lip and Elizabeth parted them for him to deepen the kiss, feeling his hands drop from her face to her back, leaving her pressed to him as she hugged the back of his neck. They both felt their bodies burning and slowly, Will was laying Elizabeth on the grass, supporting a hand beside her head, placing kisses on her face and neck, feeling her sweet taste and Elizabeth shivered, lowering a hand down his strong back and massaging it.

"Lizzy..."

They kissed again, Will's hand that was holding her by the waist then raising stroking the side of one her breast and then her face, changing the angle of the kiss, while his tongue met with hers, feeling her hand scratching his back.

When they broke off the kiss to breathe, they lay side by side and Will brought her closer, feeling her hand rest beneath his chest, feeling his warmth and smiling at the feel of his hand playing with the ends of her golden hair.

"I love you Elizabeth... And we'll be alright."

"Now I know it, more than ever." She said, closing her eyes and placing a kiss on his lips, which opened in a smile. "I love you Will..."

And then, they felt Henry approaching, wanting to take advantage of the last moments of the three together and Elizabeth smiled, making room for him to stay between the two, and the three of them stayed together in the grass until the sunset.


End file.
